1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum-type washing machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a drum-type washing machine with a bearing housing assembly, in which a damper for damping vibration of a drum is connected to a damper bracket.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating an inner structure of a related art drum-type washing machine, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line II-II of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2, the related art drum-type washing machine includes a cabinet 1 having a base 1a and a door 1b, a tub 2 provided in an inner side of the cabinet 1, a drum 3 rotatably disposed in the tub 2 to rotate laundry m and washing water filled therein by use of lift 3a, a motor 4 for rotating the drum 3, a spring 5, a damper 6, and a balancer 7, wherein the spring 5, the damper 6 and the balancer 7 serve to attenuate vibration transferred to the tub 2.
The drum 3 is provided with a plurality of holes 3b to allow the washing water, which is stored in the tub 2, to flow into drum 3. The lift 3a is disposed in an inner side of the drum 3 and is rotated with the drum 3, whereby the laundry m inside the drum 3 is lifted and dropped by the lift 3a. 
The tub 2 is spaced apart from the inner side of the cabinet 1 at a predetermined interval, and is connected to the cabinet 1 by springs 5. The damper 6 is connected to the tub 2 and the base 1a by a hinge so that the tub 2 can be supported by the base 1a. The spring 5 and the damper 6 serve to dampen vibration transferred from the tub 2 to the cabinet 1.
The door 1b of the cabinet 1 is rotatably provided on a front surface 1d so that laundry m can be loaded into the drum 3. Respective front surfaces 2d and 3d of the tub 2 and the drum 3 are provided with openings 2c and 3c so that the drum 3 is accessible through the opening associated with the door 1b. 
A gasket 8 is disposed between the front surface 1d of the cabinet 1 provided with the door 1b and the front surface 2d of the tub 2, and serves to prevent the washing water from leaking out of the tub 2. The gasket 8 seals a gap formed between the inner side of the cabinet 1 and the front surface 2d of the tub 2.
The motor 4 is disposed on a rear surface of the tub 2 and serves to rotate the drum 3 disposed inside the tub 2.
The balancer 7 is disposed in the drum 3 and serves to balance the rotating drum 3. Also, the balancer 7 is formed with a predetermined weight and serves to attenuate vibration of the drum 3 produced by a centrifugal force acting on the drum 3 when it is rotated at high speeds during a dehydrating cycle, for example a spin cycle.
In the aforementioned related art drum-type washing machine, vibration generated by a rotating part, such as the drum or the motor, is directly transferred to the tub, whereby the vibration transferred to the tub is reduced by the damper connected with the tub. However, in this structure of the related art drum-type washing machine, since vibration still affects the tub, it should be spaced apart from the cabinet by a certain interval so that the vibration of the tub is not directly transferred to the cabinet.
For this reason, when the size of the tub is increased to increase the capacity of the washing machine, the size of the cabinet must also be increased.
Furthermore, in the structure of the related art drum-type washing machine, since the vibration of the tub is relatively severe and the damper for attenuating the vibration is directly connected with the tub, the design of the tub must consider a structure in view of rigidity and strength in order to effectively attenuate the vibration. The design of the structure, including the materials necessary to accomplish attenuating the vibration, increases the overall weight of the washing machine and affects the arrangement of other parts inside the cabinet. Accordingly, the structure causes an increase in the overall cost of manufacturing the washing machine.